The invention relates to a mirror support for a mirror of a car. More particularly, the invention relates to an adjustable mirror support for a mirror inside a car.
A conventional mirror inside a car is always disposed at the front upper direction of the driver. The passengers who sit at the rear seat cannot use the mirror at all.